Stable three, more for me
by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter
Summary: QLC. Harry and Cedric were already in a relationship when Viktor came into the picture. Things tended to get a little worse with the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Despite being the youngest, Harry did always have the best solutions to such problems.


**Disclaimer: **Much to my dismay, and for many others I am sure, the book series _Harry Potter_ does not, and will never, belong to me. So thank you J. K Rowling for allowing us to _borrow_ your characters and books.

**Warnings: **Mention of sex, masturbation, SLASH, Threesome, … I wanted to revert to my "Cambion" author writing, but school got in the way. So it isn't completely how I wanted it.

**AN:** I somehow got persuaded to join the **Quidditch League Competition** so I'll be writing a oneshot every two weeks to try to win this tournament. Every two weeks, I will be given a prompt that I will have to fulfil as Captain of the Kenmare Kestrels. The stories must be T-rated (or M-rated if the judge allows it) , minimum 1,000 words and maximum 3,000. Wish me luck so that my team and I can win. =)

This week, we have to write about siblings. As captain, my prompt is to write about **a first for my OTP. (First kiss, first date, first baby, etc.). **Since I'm having some trouble with one strict OTP, I choose one randomly from my list of favorite couples.

Hope you guys enjoy.

**Summary:** QLC. Harry and Cedric were already in a relationship when Viktor came into the picture. Things tended to get a little worse with the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Despite being the youngest, Harry did always have the best solutions to such problems.

**Word-Count: 1,778 words (including the title). **

_**Stable three, more for me**_

The first time Viktor laid his eyes upon his future husband (even if he didn't know it at the time) was during the Finals Quidditch World Cup. The Bulgarian seeker was flying around, searching for the snitch and evading Bludgers, when his eyes met those vibrant green ones. For a couple of seconds, precious seconds in the finals that he couldn't afford, his eyes couldn't stop staring straight into those verdant ones.

When he finally was able to tear his gaze away, it was only to find the snitch before the opposing Seeker. To the cheers of the crowd, after such a feat, Viktor presented the snitch to Green-Eyes. What was even more arousing was that the boy's companion was mentally trying to take him down with those piercing grey eyes.

Green-Eyes widened in surprise at the precious gift. So the beautiful waif understood the significance of such a thing, which was quite the pleasing thought for Viktor. The way his companion's silver eyes slanted in anger also showed his comprehension.

Once the whole shebang with those Death Eaters was over, in the safety of his tent, Viktor furiously masturbated to the pair of unforgettable eyes. He could practically imagine Green-Eyes' lusty lips wrapping themselves around one side of his cock, while Grey-Eyes would take the other side. Their lips and tongue joining at the top of his cock, creating such an erotic sight! Withholding his groan, Viktor released himself at the image.

As he cleaned up, he swore to himself that, one way or another, he would find a way to make those two his, especially Green-Eyes. His cock twitched once more at the thought, his teenage hormones making him go through another round of masturbation.

—

Viktor was quite surprised to find his fantasies at Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, even more when they were two of his competitors. Cedric and Harry, those names were like honey on his tongue.

Harry was the easiest to get close to, the boy needed all the help he could get from a fellow celebrity. Help that Viktor willingly provided in exchange for a couple of chaste kisses. On the other hand, Cedric took a bit more time to woo, as the older Hufflepuff was fiercely protective of his boyfriend.

It took a lot of patience, but he finally had the grudging acceptance of one Cedric Diggory. Even if it took one memorable night for Cedric to admit in having some feelings for the Bulgarian.

It all started our on Valentine's day, three months after Viktor's arrival at Hogwarts and wooing attempt on the two Champions. On that day, Harry had made a surprising request: for both of his boyfriends to take his cherry in a threesome.

One thing that should be noted was that neither Cedric nor Harry had done anything together, despite going out quite steadily for a whole year. Cedric's main reasoning was that Harry was still too young for such a step. On the other hand, Viktor did not have any such scrupule, stating that if Harry was "old enough to participate in a deadly tournament, then he could bloody well have sex".

In order to satisfy the young boy's desire, Cedric and Viktor had planned together the evening for Harry, wanting everything to be perfect for the already fragile boy. They wanted this first time (in every sense of the word) to be memorable, … even if Cedric had to admit to the _slightest _want towards Viktor Krum.

The first thing they did was bring Harry to the prefect's bathroom, where they pampered him with oils, a massage, candles and a nice, _long_, hot bath. This was to make Harry as relaxed as possible, setting the mood for later and to be sure that Harry wouldn't tense up right away in being naked in front of his soon-to-be lovers. It worked since the nervousness passed after the first hour, where Harry was getting used to the hands roaming his body, going in places he wasn't used in being touched.

His blush was quite adorable, bringing a touch of something innocently erotic that it went straight to the other two's groin. If they weren't so well mannered, they would have already jumped the poor boy who didn't even seem to know just how beautiful he is.

Once bath time was finished, the boys brought the virgin to a room they had specially prepared for the past week. All around the the floor and on the bed, they had strewed numerous rose petals, creating a carpet of red, yellow and white. Scented candles were floating about, casting a dim light in the room, while a fireplace blazed in a corner bringing just enough warmth on that slightly cold evening.

Harry was amazed at the amount of details that had been thought out just for him. He had asked for such a night, but he did not expect for Cedric and Viktor to go so far just for him. His eyes watered slightly from the surging emotion of happy.

"Thank you," he murmured softly.

"Anything for you, my love." Cedric whispered back, as he started to kiss the right side of Harry's neck. "We'll go as far as you want. If in the middle you want to stop, then we'll stop."

That had been the very first thing both older boys had agreed right away. They will not force Harry to go any further than what he wanted.

Meanwhile, Viktor was nibbling softly on the other side, pushing aside the red-and-yellow bathrobe that they had dressed Harry in so that he could have access to the shoulder. "Anything for you, my heart." He echoed as he continued to leave his love bites on the pale skin that was just calling for some marking.

Slowly, they guided Harry to the bed, where he laid down, bathrobe leaving an enticing sight as to what was hidden beneath. Harry's breath was slightly shallow, his eyes glazed from the gentle caresses.

"_Please_," he moaned slightly, "_don__'__t keep me waiting._"

He didn't need to repeat himself twice as he was pounced on by two hungry beasts. Their hands and body ready to initiate Harry to the greatest of all pleasures on Earth.

Both Cedric and Viktor had gone further than any of Harry's fantasies — that did go further in the impossible rather than the reality.

Since Cedric was the first to be with Harry, he was the one to first enter him, taking him as gently as possible, after a very thorough preparation from Viktor. Before Cedric even plunged his lubed dick, Viktor had coaxed Harry's first release, making the younger boy go limp before he was breached. Even more, Viktor was sucking on the twitching, soon-to-be-full dick, while Harry was giving kitten licks on the Bulgarian's rod.

The cherry popping went quite smoothly with how careful everyone was being of the younger body.

If one should use a metaphor for the situation, Harry could be compared to a finely-tuned instrument that was being played by the two older Seekers at the same time. Something that was quite difficult to do for such a situation. But the sounds they produced, both a mixture of moans, groans and wails, was more rewarding enough than anything.

Since Harry was so tight and hot, Cedric quickly released inside the innocent walls. He had timed it so that Harry wouldn't be able to orgasm for a second time. In a incredible thoughtful way, Cedric wanted Viktor to have his turn, something that he wouldn't be able do to if Harry and released since the younger boy would have been to tired to react to anything at all.

Viktor was touched about the act, as neither of the boys had talked about how they would go about after the first round. Maybe he had somewhat warmed up to him? Viktor certainly hoped so.

As Viktor entered Harry, he noticed that the younger boy was still tight, despite the recent round from before. The Bulgarian seeker didn't mind going second, as he was able to be with that captivating nymphe.

Finally, Harry collapsed after finally being allowed his second release. Cedric and Viktor, on the other hand, were still unsatisfied. To compensate the _little_ problem, Harry took great pleasure in directing how his two lovers — he took great pleasure in that simple truth — would go about with each other. First a drool-worthy sixty-nine that made Harry wanting to be able to get it up again just to masturbate at the scene. Then, the young Gryffindor watched Cedric prepare Viktor, before taking him from behind.

They all collapsed together on a dry spot of the bed, Harry being sandwiched in the middle, much to his pleasure.

After sharing such a passionate night, Harry hoped that Cedric and Viktor would get along better. All of his harlequin romance novels (provided by Hermione and Ginny) showed that this route wast the best of all. Harry only hoped that it wouldn't backfire spectacularly, just like in said books, since that was the other possibility.

The Gryffindor needed to worry about such a trivial thought, due to the fact that Cedric and Viktor had accidentally unleashed a nymphomaniac in the form of one Harry Potter. Both boys were a bit too tired in keeping up with the insatiable youth (once the latter started to build up his stamina rather quickly) to even bother trying to fight one another. They had enough problems in making sure Harry was well taking care of.

It was due to the fact that they didn't want to fight in the Maze that young Fleur Delacour barely escaped with her life from a graveyard, shrieking about a certain _**Flight of Death**_ being resurrected. They would never know how lucky they would have been, as three years later, when Harry was finally of age, they would agree to a binding ceremony between the three of them.

They would, of course, live a very happy life with a house-full of blood-adopted children (since none of them could have them biologically speaking).

And to think that such a peaceful, cheery life could have been ignored, if Harry hadn't wanted to loose his virginity in a threesome in that fateful year. Otherwise, Cedric would have had a very hard time in making sure that the youngest of the trio was as satisfied as he could be.

He was lucky that Viktor was a persistant fellow, who fell head-over-heals in love with the both of them, in a glimpse of an eye.


End file.
